


Public Displays of Affection

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Colin nodded. On his way out, he fingered one of the honey packets and thought, as far as public displays of affection went, this one rated pretty high.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

"_You_," Bradley announced, put down two cups of tea, and sat across from Colin at the canteen table, "are even more quiet than usual today."

"Am I? Cheers." The tea was more than welcome, after a lunch of tepid soup and a sandwich that might've tasted all right if his throat didn't feel like sandpaper.

"Yes. No. Wait. You're talking even less than usual. Definitely more noisy, though. With all your sniffling."

Colin started to retort, but ended up shaking his head and accepting the massive pile of honey and lemon juice packets that Bradley pushed toward him with a smile. He curled his hands around the cup after he'd added some lemon and plenty of honey to the tea and watched as Bradley spooned some sugar into his own cup.

"You're blocking scenes this afternoon? With Tony and Katie?"

"Yeah. And I bet they'll both be in perfectionist mode today. The rain's making everyone peevish."

"And you won't be?" Colin nudged his foot against Bradley's under the table and hid his smile in his cup of tea when Bradley returned the gesture.

"Listen, Morgan, there's a difference between being a _perfectionist_ and _perfect_." Leaning back in his seat, Bradley fixed Colin with one of his critical looks.

"Yeah, like you'd even know. And I meant you'd be peevish." Between the tea and the toe of Bradley's shoe rubbing against his instep, Colin couldn't help but feel warmed up inside. "You want to meet for dinner after?"

"Hm." Bradley pretended to think it over. "I have this boyfriend who's managed to catch cold, so I think I might bring him some takeaway and LemSip and watch him pretend not to fall asleep in front of the television."

"Important plans then?"

"Very."

Foot still pressed against Bradley's, Colin settled in with his tea while Bradley paged through his script. Every so often he'd make a comment, either about the script, or what he thought Tony or Katie would do with it. Or, he'd sort of smile, and brush his foot against Colin's ankle, when Colin had to turn away and muffle a sneeze into his handful of kleenex.

Before they got up to leave, Bradley shoved the pile of honey and lemon closer to Colin. "Take those with you. Just in case."

"Just in case...?"

"Of... _emergency_. Could happen.You'll be out in the medieval wilderness today."

"Probably not. And it's just a few exterior shots." Colin took them anyway. Though he could get honey-lemon tea on set if he wanted it badly enough, it was worth the smile of approval he got from Bradley and the warm weight of his hand on Colin's shoulder to shove all the packets into the pocket of his coat. "So. I'll come look for you later, all right?"

"All right, yeah. Or text me. I'll find you."

Colin nodded. On his way out, he fingered one of the honey packets and thought, as far as public displays of affection went, this one rated pretty high.


End file.
